


It's for the best

by Penthos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College!AU, M/M, also i suck at writing porn im so sorry, god this is so dumb, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Au<br/>---<br/>Enjolras was typing frantically at his computer when his phone buzzed beside him. Obviously, he ignored it. Enjolras was not one to be distracted by technology. But when it buzzed another two, three, four times, he sighed and picked it up. Someone better be dying…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Enjolras was typing frantically at his computer when his phone buzzed beside him. Obviously, he ignored it. Enjolras was not one to be distracted by technology. But when it buzzed another two, three, four times, he sighed and picked it up. Someone better be dying…

**Grantaire**

eeeennnjoolraaaaaaaaas

**Grantaire**

ennnnjyy talk to meee

**Grantaire**

ppleASEE OTHERISESE IL TRUN TO THE ALHOLC

**Grantaire**

juts kiddng i alredy hav . only a bit thougyh

**Grantaire**

PLSAES GOD SAVE ME FROM MARIUS M Y EARS ARE BLEDING

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience, as he dialled the number, and waited five rings.

‘Oh thank god finally.’ Grantaire said down the line and he sounded relieved.

‘One of these days I am going to strangle Marius and throw him out a window.’

‘What do you want?’ Enjolras asked, turning back to his screen to try and proof read his work.

‘He met some girl, Colette or whatever, and he will not stop banging on about her. He saw her once and I don’t even think she knows he exists. I’m hiding in my room but I don’t know how I’m going to escape.’

‘Ok, remind me why you decided to contact me again.’

It was a well known fact that Enjolras and Grantaire didn’t exactly get on. They put up with each other enough, as they were in the same friend group, and sometimes they could be almost like friends. But Grantaire’s complete lack of interest in politics, society and his general health didn’t exactly make him Enjolras’ ideal friend.

Grantaire made a noise down the line.

‘No one else was replying and I was desperate. I told him you were my mum calling just so he’d let me leave.’ There was a noise, like a door being opened.

‘For fucks sake, he hasn’t moved. I think he’s waiting for me to return.’

Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh at the note of panic in his voice.

‘Fuck you.’ Grantaire hissed. ‘I’m climbing out the window. It’s my only option.’

‘You cannot climb out the window you’re on the third storey. You’ll kill yourself.’

‘Be honest with me here Enjy, would you care.’

‘Don’t call me Enjy.’

He heard the telltale sound of a window being opened, followed by a curse.

‘Ok, stay there, I’m putting the phone in my pocket.’

‘Mkay.’ Enjolras murmured, trying to concentrate on his essay. He heard a sudden thud, a loud rustle and then ‘ooowww’.

‘I hate Marius.’ Grantaire moaned down the phone. 

‘I heard.’ Enjolras asked absently. 

‘I don’t think I’ve broken anything. I’m gonna head to the cafe.’ There was a pause. ‘Thanks for being my escape route.’

Enjolras was taken aback. That was probably the nicest thing Grantaire had ever said to him.

‘Er, no problem?’

‘Ahaaah I can see Marius in the window. He thinks he’s so romantic, I bet he’s making up love poe- SHIT HE’S SEEN ME.’

Enjolras heard panting breaths, running feet, and then the line went dead. Shaking his head, he cracked his knuckles and got up to make tea.

——-

Somehow, someone had persuaded Enjolras to the cafe later that evening. They called it a cafe but it was more like a bar. Cafe made it sound more posh and sophisticated. 

‘Eeennjjyy!’ Grantaire called from his seat, obviously drunk. He raised his arms in mock celebration and Courfeyrac had to duck to avoid being smacked across the face.

‘My saviour!’ He said, and Enjolras gave him a begrudging smile. He saw Marius shoot him a glare from the corner, before his attention was taken by a pretty blonde girl, who Enjolras assumed was this ‘Colette.’

He didn’t have particularly bad time, if he was completely honest. He tried to avoid drinking, but one shot of vodka passed him by. That was all, and it was enough to make his head spin. Meanwhile, Grantaire seemed to be busy trying to drink the whole bar, buying endless bottles of the stuff and drinking straight from them. 

Enjolras chatted idly with Combeferre and Feuilly about philosophy and the dangers of a dictating government, all the while trying to ignore Grantaire.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Grantaire seemed to be looking his way a lot. Then Enjolras realised he was doing the same thing, and threw himself practically bodily into a (slightly drunken) discussion of ‘who was better Plato or Socrates?’.

—

It was nearing 1am when people started to drift away, and Enjolras decided it was high time he left also, having stayed out much later than normal.

He was looking for his jacket around where he had been sitting when he heard a hiccup beside him. It was Grantaire, swaying a little where he sat, and grinning like a loon.

‘Ennjyy.’ He said, and Enjolras prayed that wouldn’t become his nickname.

‘What do you want Grantaire?’ He asked, not looking up.

‘I can’t go back home to Marius he..’ Grantaire seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment, but then it returned to him. ‘he brought that girl home with him. Please don’t make me stay there when they’re going to be fucking all night.’ 

Ten minutes later Enjolras found himself buckling an intoxicated Grantaire into his passenger seat, deeply regretting his life choices.

‘You’re the besst.’ Grantaire slurred happily when Enjolras sat behind the wheel.

‘If you vomit in my car I will have you deported.’ Grantaire smiled at him stupidly, and Enjolras wondered if he had even heard. 

The journey was relatively quiet, except for Grantaire singing under his breath. Enjolras couldn’t seem to catch the words, but the tune was strangely mellow. 

When they arrived, he helped Grantaire stagger out the car. It was when he had an arm around Grantaire’s waist and one of Grantaire’s slung loosely over his shoulders, that he remembered that they weren’t strictly friends. Well, he couldn’t leave Grantaire on the street in this state, and he wouldn’t have wished, even on Grantaire, for anyone to have to stay in the same apartment with Marius and his new girlfriend. He shuddered inwardly at the thought as he hauled Grantaire up the stairs. What a time for the lift to be broken, he thought.

Finally, finally, they fell through the door, Grantaire muttering words that sounded like thanks all the way. It appeared Courfeyrac hadn’t returned yet, or had gone home with some stranger, though Enjolras highly suspected that stranger was Jehan. 

‘Brush your teeth.’ He instructed Grantaire, who grinned at him again and staggered to the bathroom. Enjolras ran a hand through his hair. Where was Grantaire going to sleep? The sofa was out of bounds because it was his mothers, and if Grantaire vomited on it in the night Enjolras would be as good as dead. And Courfeyrac would lynch him if he slept in his bed. So they would have to share. A small part of his brain seemed vaguely happy about this, but he squashed that down and went into his room. 

Luckily, his bed was large, certainly large enough for two although there was seldom another person to share it with. Grantaire would almost be a welcome comfort. But again, Enjolras tried not to think of that.

Five minutes later Grantaire appeared, smelling rather fresh, in only boxer shorts. Enjolras didn’t even bother to ask where his clothes were, and glared at him halfheartedly as he made his way to the bathroom.

There, he brushed his own teeth, washed his face and stared at his reflection with incredibly mixed feelings about this whole affair. He turned out the light and returned, laying his folded clothes on a chair and shuffling to the other side of the bed in the dark. When he was under the covers, and trying oh so hard not to think of the warm body so close to his own, he shut his eyes.

‘Enjolras.’ Came a whisper in the dark and his eyes flew open.

‘What?’ He hissed. 

‘Thank you.’ 

That was the last thing said between them that night, and Enjolras finally fell asleep, feeling more confused than ever.

——-

He awoke to a shout. Well, more like a scream, and he sprang up immediately, his hand flying out. There was another shout when his arm connected with something warm and solid, something that felt a lot like another person. His eyes opened finally and he wasn’t sure if he had even woken up because this could not be happening. Grantaire was sitting up next to him, naked it appeared, one hand on his face and the other held out in front of him. 

The events of last night came flooding back to him and he groaned.

‘Enjolras.’ Grantaire said in a low voice. ‘Why am I in your bed? We didn’t-‘

‘Oh god no!’ Enjolras supplied hurriedly. 

‘Okay.’ Grantaire said. Then, ‘Okay.’ They were looking at each other, and things couldn’t get more awkward. But of course they did. Because at that moment Courfeyrac decided to walk in, holding a mug of coffee and looking triumphant.

His mouth dropped open as he surveyed the scene in front of him, and Enjolras had to admit, it probably was rather comical.

‘Um.’ Courfeyrac said, frozen. ‘I’m just gonna-’ He ran out the door, and they heard him giggling in the corridor.

‘Shit.’ Grantaire said, and lay back in bed. ‘Give it five minutes, that’ll be all over the internet.’

‘What will?’ Enjolras asked. It was a stupid question and he knew the answer, but he had to ask.

Grantaire turned to him, eyes half shut in a look of scorn.

‘That we slept together. They’ll say things like ‘it wasn’t hatred it was sexual tension.” Enjolras shifted uncomfortably at that, and Grantaire noticed. ‘What? You think there is sexual tension?’

Enjolras was mortified. He were stepping on dangerous ground now. Why had he done that? There was none whatsoever. In no universe would Enjolras have feelings for Grantaire. Grantaire, who drank, fucked girls like there was no tomorrow, didn’t care about anything. 

‘No of course not.’ He scoffed. ‘Don’t you have a hangover?’ Enjolras desperately tried to change the subject.

‘I’m used to it now, I barely notice it.’ Grantaire said, waving a hand. ‘I get it, we’re both attractive men,’ Enjolras blushed even harder, ‘But-‘

‘Look, let’s just stop there,’ Enjolras said, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that maybe when he opened them Grantaire would be gone. He wasn’t. He just lay there, his hair splayed around his head, and the sheets tangled around his waist, staring at Enjolras with round eyes, and Enjolras felt like he was seeing Grantaire for the first time, and not the alcoholic he was used to. It was incredibly refreshing. 

‘I’m gonna go take a shower. And by the time I’m back I want you gone.’ Enjolras said decisively and there definitely was something like a flicker of disappointment in Grantaire’s eyes that Enjolras tried to forget.

He crawled out of the warm bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor, and practically ran to the bathroom, aware of eyes following him as he fell through the door.

 _This is bad_ , he thought.

_This is very very bad. ___


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire was gone when Enjolras finally emerged from the bathroom, having taken twenty minutes longer than usual. He dressed swiftly and checked his phone as was customary. He had four texts, all of which had arrived in the past fifteen minutes.

 **Eponine**  
YES GET IN THERE I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN 

**Combeferre**  
hahahahahahhahahahahahhaha grantaire, really?

 **Courfeyrac**  
WHATEVER ANYONE SAYS TO YOU THEY DID NOT HEAR IT FROM ME

And one strange message from Marius

 **Marius**  
Oh did Grantaire finally tell you? I'm so happy for you two!

 

He threw his phone down, ignoring the messages and braced himself as he walked into the kitchen. Coufeyrac immediately sprang up from his laptop as if he'd been caught committing murder. 

'I didn't do anything, what is on this screen is not my fault.' He said loudly and slammed the lid down. Enjolras glared at him and walked to the fridge. A silence passed between them while Enjolras poured orange juice. 

'Sooo.' Courfeyrac started.

'No. Just no. Say one more word and I will burn all your belongings.' Enjolras sat down at the small table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. If looks could kill...

'Oh come on, Enjy-'

'Do not call me that.' No, a shiver did not pass up his spine at the nickname, no sir, definitely not.

'Did you sleep with him? Just tell me that much.' Courfeyrac pleaded, sitting next to him with his head in his hands. Enjolras sighed and thought for a minute about his choices. Of course he could deny it, have Grantaire back him up, but he doubted anyone would believe him. He highly suspected Courfeyrac had taken photos as well, if the not-so-subtle clicks from the door left ajar after he left were anything to go by. 

And denying it would make it look even more like they had and were ashamed. So, his only remaining option, and the one that would probably cause this whole mess to blow over quickly, was so say, yes they had, and speak no more of it.

'Yes. But it didn't mean anything. We were drunk and stupid.' Courfeyrac stared at him, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and it was a moment before anything was said.

'Well, good for you dude.'

Enjolras stood up, grabbed his bag and left for class.

\----  
During his break, he hurriedly sent a text to Grantaire.

_If anyone asks, we slept together._

The reply was next to instant.

 **Grantaire**  
O k. but why ?

 **Enjolras**  
It'll be easier than denying it. They'll forget about it soon

 **Enjolras**  
Also I got a funny text from Marius, do you know what it means.

Quickly, he forwarded the message to Grantaire.  
This time, the reply took longer, and it was nearly five minutes before his phone beeped again.

 **Grantaire**  
No idae. he"s prpbably loopy becase of tha t gilr.

 **Grantaire**  
mariuss wantst o know how it was. the sex

Enjolras nearly choked on his bagel at that.

 **Enjolras**  
Why would you tell him anyway?! 

**Grantaire**  
hes askig. w as it good??

 **Enjolras**  
I don't know because it didn't happen. Just...make something up, I don't really care.

Enjolras hastily stuffed his phone into his pocket and rushed to his next class. When he checked his phone on his way home, he blushed as he read the message waiting for him.

 **Grantaire**  
k. it wa amizng by th way ;) i tld marisu that you wer beging adn thn he left

Enjolras didn't reply. What was there to say? 'Oh yes, the imaginary sex we had must've been amazing, I totally agree with you there Grantaire.'   
But now he was thinking about it, and as he walked, his mind drifted and he began wondering what it would really be like. He expected it would be angry, rough and past caring, their hatred bubbling to the surface as they kissed and bit at each other, tearing each others clothes off as they fell into the bedroom, naked and swea- 

Enjolras stopped, suddenly aware of how tight his trousers were, and cursed some unnamed god. This was all Grantaire's fault. He sped up his pace, head down and banishing all thought of Grantaire.

\----

Much to Enjolras' displeasure, he was dragged to the cafe for a second night running. He was more pliant this time, giving up after much less of a fight, and letting Courfeyrac coax him into having a drink or two.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by a deafening cheer and forced into a seat next to Grantaire with people declaring 'look at the happy couple!'  
Grantaire, for some reason, was not as drunk as Enjolras had expected, and flashed him an apologetic look. Soon enough, the circle had grown around them, and his friends, in varying states if intoxication, shouted questions and crude comments.

After an hour of this and seven failed attempts to change the subject, Enjolras stood up and headed to he bathroom, making escape plans.  
When he emerged five minutes later, the congregation had moved closer to the bar, and they seemed to have dropped the topic finally. Grantaire was the only one left at the booth, and staring rather morosely at the wall.

He looked up when he saw Enjolras pass by.

'Hey, are you leaving?' He asked, and he certainly wasn't as drunk as the night before. A lesson learned, Enjolras thought, but one that probably wouldn't stay for long.

'Yeah, I need to do some studying for a test tomorrow.'

'Oh, well I might as well go too.' Grantaire stood up and stretched, and it was then that it occurred to Enjolras that this whole catastrophe had somehow brought them closer together (not as close as their friends thought) but the hate Enjolras felt towards him was lessened. He regarded Grantaire as a friend now, and waited patiently for him to find his jacket. 

'Would you mind giving me a lift home?' He asked, almost hopefully, and Enjolras said yes. Maybe they would be able to have a proper conversation for once, now that Grantaire was not completely plastered and they weren't in the middle of an argument. 

The first part stayed true, but within fifteen minutes they were having a heated discussion about ancient philosophical thinkers. Grantaire certainly knew more than he let on, and Enjolras nearly crashed the car twice due to extreme gesticulations.

When the car stopped, Grantaire was staring moodily out of his window, having narrowly lost the debate.

'Wait, where do you live again?' Enjolras asked, because during the whole conversation he had forgotten to ask, and now they were back at his apartment.

'Oh shit, all the way on the other side of town. I don't bloody believe it. Fucking Socrates.' Grantaire looked despairingly about him, as if the glovebox could teleport him home. 

Then he turned his eyes upwards.  
'Can I stay here again?' He asked, and there was a note of hope in his voice. A sigh, a multitude of thoughts, before another yes fell from Enjolras' mouth, almost of its own accord, and that's how Enjolras found himself, for the second time in two nights, sharing a bed with Grantaire. It had slipped his mind to let Grantaire use the sofa, but Grantaire was obviously happy as he slid under the blankets.

'Ugh, I would give a lot for a bed like this.' He stretched and wriggled his feet while Enjolras hunted for his socks. 

'Never would've thought I'd be sharing a bed with Enjolras the mighty for two nights running.' Grantaire said with a smirk, and Enjolras looked at him strangely.

'Yeah well...' Enjolras left the sentence hanging in the air. What else could he say? I let you sleep in my bed even when there's a perfectly good sofa to use, because I like having you in with me, because you're warm and you smell nice and I've never woken up to another person before. 

But he couldn't say that. So he didn't. Instead he crawled in, having finally found his socks, and lay down. 

'You don't think this is weird do you?' He asked the darkness, but Grantaire was already asleep, and the question hovered in the air for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Enjolras woke up the next morning there was a warm, heavy weight on his chest, and it took him a minute to realise it was Grantaire. Once he was past the initial shock of having his enemy/friend (frenemy?) sleeping on him, he started...enjoying the feeling. It was nice, having another person to wake up to, and even if it was Grantaire, Enjolras felt strangely comforted.

 

The sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, outlining Grantaire's face, highlighting his dark curls and making him look other worldly. Enjolras' mind drifted to other things, and his hand absently carded through Grantaire's hair, tugging gently at knots and revelling in the softness of it. He was just wondering what conditioner Grantaire used, or if he bathed his head in liquor or something, when he stirred beneath him. 

 

'Nnn, 'jolras.' He mumbled and his breath tickled Enjolras' bare chest, and smiled. Then Grantaire seemed to wake up more, and he made to move away, his eyes wide and alarm showing clearly on his face.

 

'Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I was asleep, oh god please don't hate me. Fuck fuck, I'm so sorry.' He brushed his hair out of his face and continued staring at Enjolras as he shuffled backwards.

 

'What.' Enjolras said, because he had gone from being comfortable and warm to cold and very confused.

 

'I- You..I didn't mean to!' Grantaire said again, but it was dawning on him that Enjolras had no idea what he was raving on about.

 

'I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. I just thought..I was on you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.' Grantaire was stepping out of the bed now, and picking up his clothes from the chair where they were neatly folded. He ducked into the bathroom to change and Enjolras saw that the tips of his ears were flaming red.

 

As he sat there incredulously, the text from Marius suddenly popped into his mind, for no reason whatsoever. 

 

_Oh did Grantaire finally tell you?_

 

He still had no idea what that meant, what Grantaire had told Marius and what Marius had thought Grantaire had told Enjolras. He decided to talk to Marius later, but then thought it would be better to let Grantaire say whatever it was to him himself.

 

The bathroom door clicked open, and Grantaire appeared, fully dressed and his hair flattened a little.

 

'I'm just gonna go..I've got some work I need to finish. See you around.' And with that, he left.

 

Enjolras wasn't one to curse, but he felt this was a necessary time. 

 

'What the fuck just happened.'

 

\-----------

 

'ENJOLRAS ENJOLRAS ENJOLRAS HOW WAS THE SEX?' Courfeyrac was home, Enjolras thought as he stepped out the shower.

 

'Go away, Courf.' He shouted as he grabbed a towel.

 

'I SAW GRANTAIRE LEAVING, HE LOOKED REALLY SAD WHAT DID YOU DO?' 

 

'I didn't do anything, just..' He sighed loudly and looked for his toothbrush, which of course, was missing.

 

'WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGISE. AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY FIRST QUESTION.'

 

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

 

'The sex was fine, Courf. And I'll apologise later.' He muttered, just loud enough. He heard a gleeful whoop from the corridor, and then footsteps padding away.

 

His clever plan was going in the opposite direction. Him and Grantaire were viewed as a couple now, and he doubted they'd ever be able to explain properly that they were not fucking dating. 

 

He scrubbed at his hair angrily, still searching for his toothbrush. Eventually, he gave up the hunt, and used the spare one, trying not to think that the previous night it had been in Grantaire's mouth.

 

\-----

 

Enjolras was eating a sandwich when he got an unexpected call from Grantaire.

 

'We need to talk.' He said.

 

'Okay.' Enjolras put down his lunch. 'About what?'

 

There was a pause.

 

'I think you know. Can I see you later? At the cafe? The others are going to see a film, they won't be there.'

 

'Er, yeah sure. What time?'

 

'Seven.'

 

'Ok..I'll see you there?'

 

'Yeah, cool, bye.' 

 

A twenty three second conversation. It was 2pm so Enjolras headed home to finish off his essay on the French Revolution and why it was both successful and unsuccessful.

 

\-----

 

He arrived early, and was surprised to see Grantaire already sitting in the booth, a glass between his hands. 

He looked up when he saw Enjolras and smiled, but it was somewhat shaky.

 

'Hey.' Enjolras said, and put his jacket on the back of his chair. 

 

'Yeah, um hi.' Grantaire said, and he didn't meet Enjolras' eyes. Something was definitely up. Grantaire was not a shy person. Grantaire was the kind of person who grabbed people's asses, kissed strangers and shouted crude comments across rooms. He didn't avoid gazes and stammer over his words.

 

'You wanted to talk?' Enjolras said, and folded his hands on the table in front of him, wishing he had a drink of something to hold.

 

'Yeah.' Grantaire took a long drink of whatever was in his glass, and took a deep breath. 'This morning. When I freaked out it was because I was...on top of you. And I didn't want to scare you or make you think I was some sort of creeper.'

 

'Is that it?' Enjolras asked. Because really, he could've just said that that morning, and that wasn't the kind of thing that would change someones personality.

 

'No, well not entirely.' Another deep breath, and he finally looked Enjolras in the eye. 'The other day, when Marius texted you...I feel like I should tell you what it meant.'

 

He didn't say anything for a minute, and Enjolras tried to prompt him with a reassuring look, while trying also to subtly check the time.

 

'I need to tell you that...that...I don't hate you and I wish we were friends.' He finished the sentence in a blurt and it took Enjolras a minute to work out what he had said. Grantaire looked even more despairing now, and Enjolras was still hovering in the dark.

 

'But I thought we were friends? I mean, this whole fiasco had brought us together a little. And I don't completely hate you.' Enjolras said slowly, twisting his hands in front of him.

 

Grantaire sighed and took another drink.

 

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm glad we could clear that up.'

 

There was another silence between them, but it wasn't awkward like some had been, although there was some tension in the air between them, Enjolras assumed it was the alcohol.

 

'I really should be heading home now..' Enjolras said, because truth be told, he did feel a little uncomfortable, and the conversation was over.

 

Grantaire agreed and followed him out.

 

'Do you need a lift or are you going back to your place?' Enjolras asked as he was digging his keys out his pocket.

 

Grantaire seemed to think about this for a minute, a small frown on his face.

 

'No, I can just walk, it's not far.' 

 

Enjolras nodded and produced his keys with the air of a magician pulling a rabbit from a hat, and a look of triumph on his face. Grantaire smiled at him, before turning.

 

Then he turned back, and he looked for a moment as if he was having in incredible internal struggle, before he walked right up to Enjolras, closer than was probably considered friendly.

 

'Enjolras.' He said quietly, and kissed him on the mouth. Enjolras was taken aback, and stood stock still, not quite knowing what to do, and a plethora of thoughts and emotions darting through his mind. 

 

_Grantaire is drunk this is not happening he is drunk he kisses everyone this is stupid what am I going to do why is Grantaire kissing me what is going on_

But a small part of his mind knew that Grantaire was not all that drunk, and an even smaller part told him that he was enjoying this a lot more than he should.

 

After a few seconds Grantaire pulled away, and instinctively Enjolras moved with him, but he was already stepping back. He smiled from one corner of his mouth, small and almost sad, before turning around and walking away.

 

Enjolras was left standing in the car park, his keys on the ground and trying to figure out just what the fuck he felt towards Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who are reading this, and even more if you like it!  
> I hope this chapter is okay, I have literally no idea what is going on there is no plot things just happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras growled in frustration and thew his phone down in resign. Seven calls, fifteen texts, and no reply from Grantaire. He had spent the journey home going from confusion, to panic, to something he couldn't name. He picked up his phone and texted Marius, hoping against hope that Grantaire had returned home.

_Is Grantaire there?_

He waited, staring at his phone in the dark room. When a message didn't arrive within a minute he strode into the kitchen, searching for food. His phone beeped suddenly and he vaulted over the sofa to get it.

 **Marius**  
Yeah. He seems pretty shaken, but I don't know why. Hold on I'm asking him.

The phone said Marius was typing, so Enjolras waited and the panic returned.

 **Marius**  
He's shaking his head, and says he needs to talk to you, but doesn't think he can.

 **Enjolras**  
Well I've called him and texted him twenty times!

 **Marius**  
He says he's sorry, and he wishes he hadn't done it.

 **Marius**  
Dude, what did he do?

 **Enjolras**  
Tell him that I need to talk to him

 **Marius**  
He says maybe later. Really though, what happened?

 **Enjolras**  
Oh for fucks sake, can I just talk to him now?

 **Marius**  
WHAT HAPPENED?

 **Marius**  
DID YOU HAVE AN ARGUMENT?

 **Marius**  
OH MY GOD DID YOU BREAK UP????

 **Marius**  
HOLY SHIT YOU BROKE UP! DID YOU DO IT??? HOW COULD YOU HE'S HEARTBROKEN

Enjolras took a deep breath.

 **Enjolras**  
Marius, if you don't shut the fuck up and let me speak to Grantaire I will tell Cosette you're married and have five children.

 **Marius**  
That is crossing a line. Fine.

Enjolras waited a few seconds, then his phone rang, and he instantly put it to his ear.

'Where is he?'

'He's hear, hold on.' 

Enjolras could hear low voices and mumbling, followed by the slamming of a door.

'He's gone into his room and he pledged never to come out again.'

Enjolras groaned. Grantaire really was making this difficult for him.

'Ok. Ok.' He tried to find calm and patience. 'Did he say anything to you when he came in?'

'Um.. well, he looked really worried and then he saw me, but he didn't say anything. Did you break up?'

'No, Marius we didn't break up. We were nev-' He stopped himself just in time.

'Listen, just, tell him that I really want to speak to him, and I don't care if he's embarrassed or whatever, I just need to sort some things out.'

'Fine.' Marius grumbled. 'See you tomorrow. Hey, hey don't tell Cosette I'm marri-'

Enjolras hung up and fell onto his bed with his hands clenched into fists. He had come to the decision that he had enjoyed the kiss sometime on the way home. That was all there was to it. And if that meant he had...feelings for Grantaire, then so be it. Thinking about it, how could someone not have feelings for Grantaire? He was attractive when he wasn't drunk, clever, although he didn't often show it, and funny the majority of the time, though in a more sarcastic way.

He wasn't particularly sure if he wanted these feelings, but he assumed he was stuck with them. After more thinking, he realised that Grantaire had initiated the kiss, and why would he kiss Enjolras if he didn't like him? Well, he could've been drunk, doing it for a joke, or maybe he just felt like it...

But the look in his eyes before he left said something else. So the only solution was to find Grantaire, talk to him, and maybe something good would come from this.

\----

Enjolras was woken from a fitful sleep by his phone ringing too loudly in his ear. He groaned and blindly fumbled for it.

'H'lo?' He mumbled, his eyes still tight shut.

'I feel like we should talk.' It was Grantaire, and at the sound of his voice Enjolras shot up in bed.

'Grantaire.' He said and hoped his voice wasn't too groggy. 'Um yeah, I guess we do.'

'I want to take you out for dinner. Tonight.'

Enjolras was taken aback and was silent for a minute.

'Like a date?' He said finally.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Okay. Yes, sure, totally.' Say it one more time, idiot.

'Great. I'll pick you up at eight?'

Enjolras nodded, then remembered he was on the phone.

'Sounds good. See you then.' He put the phone down and stared at the wall. That had to be the strangest conversation he had ever had. Grantaire had just asked him on a date and it was only just dawning on him. But he did not regret saying yes. 

It was Saturday, so he had the whole day free, though he planned to study for the most of it, as was his usual habit. So, he changed clothes (he'd slept in the ones from last night, having fallen asleep where he had fallen on the bed), tried to brush his hair as best he could, and made some coffee. It was going to be a long day.

\----

He was anxious. More anxious than he should've been. He'd picked his outfit himself, having no one to tell about his date and he didn't like others input into his fashion anyway. He was clad in a simple white shirt, dark jeans, and his trademark red jacket. Casual yet stylish. When he found himself thinking those words he pulled a face and checked his watch again.

It was quarter to eight. He started pacing around the hall, trying to relax himself. He hadn't had a proper date in ages, and the unimportant ones in between had ended badly or he had blown them off. But the bit that he was most nervous about wasn't that he was out of practice so to speak, but the fact that it was Grantaire who was his date. Grantaire who he had hated for nearly a year, then had to put up with, and slowly they'd become sort of dysfunctional friends. Their relationship was practically built on hatred and dislike, which probably wasn't how relationships were supposed to start. His internal monologue was cut short by the doorbell.

It was ten to, and Grantaire was early, but Enjolras wasn't complaining.  
The door opened and Grantaire was standing there looking stupidly attractive, and wait a second, when had Enjolras started finding Grantaire attractive? Maybe when he had kissed him...But that wasn't the point, the point was that Grantaire was hot. He was dressed in a plain shirt, a grey blazer and fitting, dark green trousers. The outfit shouldn't work, but it did. 

'Sorry I'm early, I thought there'd be traffic.' He looked apologetic.

'No, no it's fine. Should we go?'

\---

The car journey was quiet and ever so slightly awkward, and they arrived at a little cafe on the corner of a street, named Musain, half an hour early for their reservation.  
More apologies, and they wandered out into the street and found themselves seated on a park bench.

'So.' Grantaire began, staring at his hands. 'I don't know if I should say sorry for what happened or do it again.' 

Enjolras felt relief wash over him. This was Grantaire, the Grantaire he knew, not the shy, scared person he had been earlier. 

'Maybe you'd have to find out for yourself.' He quirked an eyebrow, and Grantaire looked up.

'I've been wanting to kiss you for three months now.'

'Oh.'

'I guess I like you. A lot.'

'Okay.'

'That's what Marius meant in the text. I told him.'

'I see.'

'Can I kiss you now?' He asked this quietly, and he was closer, close enough that Enjolras could count his eyelashes, which sounded incredibly cheesy in his head, but it was the truth.

'Of course.'

Grantaire closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths together. Enjolras realised that the previous kiss had been nothing compared to this. That had been like a firework, this was like an explosion. Within a few minutes he was grateful for the deserted street, with only the light from a streetlamp shining on them.

They kissed with tongue immediately, and Grantaire's hands were fisted in his lapels, pulling him ever closer, while his own hands were tugging on Grantaire's hair. It was all together too much and not enough, he needed Grantaire closer and preferably, naked.

'Dinner?' He panted against Grantaire's lips, who then started to kiss down his jaw and onto his neck.

'Maybe not.' Came the breathless reply, and Grantaire seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Enjolras was.

It took a minute to break apart, and Enjolras felt like he could stay there forever, but then he was hauling Grantaire up by the collar and Grantaire fucking _moaned_.

'My place. Now.' Grantaire nodded hurriedly, and the car door wouldn't open quick enough. His trousers were too tight, his heart was pounding, and they really needed to get home quickly before he did something rash.

In the car he sent a text to Courfeyrac as fast as his shaking fingers could move.

_Get out of the apartment now, unless you want to see something you never ever should have to see_

**Courfeyrac**  
jesus, dude, chill. I'm with Jehan. I assume you're with Grantaire? Did you make up?

Enjolras didn't reply, he switched off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. His leg was jumping up and down, and Grantaire's eyes were wide and one look proved that Grantaire was just as hard as he was.

Finally, the car screeched to a stop, and somehow or other Enjolras climbed into Grantaire's lap.

'Enjolras, calm down, we have time.' Grantaire said in his ear, but Enjolras chose to ignore him because if they didn't get out of this car and onto a bed soon then bad things would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel rather evil ending this chapter there (don't worry there's more) but I'm tired  
> I'll try and update tomorrow, and once again, a multitude of thanks if you like this


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow or other they stumbled up the stairs, entangled in each other, their lips only parting when it was absolutely necessary, and even then with a great deal of reluctance. They barely made it through the door before they were tugging clothes off. 

Jackets were discarded on the floor, shoes and socks were toed off, shirts unbuttoned and dropped in a pile, until they were left in trousers which were quickly being undone. Grantaire had Enjolras backed up against the wall and started kissing, sucking and biting down his neck and chest again while his hands dexterously pulled open his jeans. 

'Grantaire,' Enjolras moaned into the air, because it was almost too much. Enjolras had only had sex a couple of times before, and they had been boring and disappointing. It wasn't a very important part of his life, his preferences being his studies and his friends. But there was nothing he was more sure of then the fact he wanted Grantaire's mouth on his cock there and then.

Grantaire knew he wanted that, probably from the breathy moans and sighs that he was eliciting from Enjolras, and was taking his fucking time, biting at his collarbones and hips, leaving glorious red bruises everywhere.

Grantaire was on his knees, and finally his hands were sliding Enjolras' jeans down his legs and palming him roughly through his boxers. Enjolras thrust his hips up at the lightest touch, his breath coming in ragged gasps. 

'Hurry...the fuck..up.' He managed to groan and he threaded his fingers into Grantaire's hair as means of encouragement. Grantaire looked up and grinned slyly at him before dipping his hands and pulling his boxers down. 

His lips were hovering just in front of Enjolras' cock, before he leant in and swallowed it whole.  
Enjolras distantly felt his head fall back against the wall, but there was no pain, because Grantaire was sucking his cock in a way that should be illegal, and seriously, where the fuck had he learned to do those things with his tongue?

Enjolras was gasping and moaning above him, his hips rolling upwards and all the while Grantaire continued sucking like it was the most amazing thing in the world. When Enjolras felt his release coiling in his stomach, the hands in Grantaire's hair tightened and he tugged him away.

'Stop.' He breathed out. 'Not yet.' Grantaire looked up at him with swollen lips and eyes blown wide, and suddenly they were kissing again, and Grantaire tasted slightly salty, and before he knew it they had toppled over onto the sofa.

Then Grantaire was by his ear, and his hot breath was tickling as he said,  
'Condoms?' 

Enjolras nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Grantaire staggered over, undoing his jeans on the way, leaving Enjolras on the sofa. He was stroking himself lightly, not enough to get himself off, but enough to keep him on edge, when Grantaire returned with condoms and lube, having lost his trousers and boxers somewhere along the way.

Enjolras had thought that Grantaire sucking his cock was the best feeling in the universe, but five minutes later he was sure he was wrong, as he lay writhing against Grantaire's hand, who's fingers were curled upwards inside him and his mouth sucking bruises on his inner thigh.

'Nnngh Grantaire.' He practically whimpered. He had never been more turned on in his entire life.  
Grantaire seemed to understand this message, and removed his fingers, evoking a gasp of pleasure from Enjolras.

Coating his hand in more lube he slowly stroked himself, throwing his head back as he did so and giving Enjolras a glorious view of his throat. But his throat was not enough and Enjolras made an impatient noise.

He saw stars as Grantaire pushed inside him, ignoring the slight burn as best he could. But then Grantaire was flush against him, and their foreheads were together, and this was the opposite of what Enjolras had expected. He had expected angry, rough sex (if it ever happened anyway), curses thrown through the air and everything that wasn't the real thing. It was all that and more, minus some of the anger, and the tenderness that Grantaire kissed him with took him by surprise.

Then Grantaire moved and he was shocked out of his reverie, and into a world of pleasure. Grantaire started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, each time leaving Enjolras breathless. They were face to face, their arms round each other and Enjolras could feel blunt nails scraping down his back. 

Much too soon Enjolras could feel his release building again, and his hand flew down to his aching cock. He was stopped by Grantaire who's hand got there first, and made a fist around him. 

'Oh god Grantaire.' He groaned and tossed his head back in ecstasy. He could hear tiny grunts and moans coming from Grantaire's throat, his own name gasped out between breaths, and he couldn't wish for anything more.

What happened next, Enjolras couldn't be quite sure, but he was hit by a flurry of sensations, like an avalanche. Grantaire's lips were once again on his collarbone, and then he bit down. That was it for Enjolras, and he came between them, Grantaire stroking him through, while he shouted his name to the heavens.  
Grantaire followed, cursing and pulling Enjolras even closer as his thrust became erratic and rough. 

Five minutes later they were collapsed on top of each other on the sofa, a blanket draped over their bodies. In all honesty, that was the most mind blowing sex Enjolras had ever had in his life, which wasn't saying much since there wasn't much comparison, but still. 

When they had recovered their breath, they looked at each other, Enjolras on his side against the sofa and Grantaire, and Grantaire lying on his back stretched down the sofa. It was small, but they didn't care.

'That was totally unexpected.' Grantaire finally said.

'I always knew there was sexual tension.'

'You don't..regret it? Any of it?' Enjolras hesitatingly asked the question that had been on his lips since Grantaire had first kissed him. 

'Not at all.' 

It was late, and they were both exhausted, so naturally, they were on the edge of sleep quickly. 

Enjolras could feel sleep washing over him, his body still thrumming with pleasure, and feelings better than ever, when he heard a murmur above him,

'You don't think this is weird, do you?' He could hear the smile in the voice, the fondness of the tone, and as he drifted into sleep he felt arms tighten around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in corner* I can't write porn, I'm so sorry, I thought this would be a good idea.
> 
> Anyway, um, thanks to you all again my faithful readers! There might be a few more chapters I hope, but it's nearing it's end!
> 
> ((thank you))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh bonjour mes amis, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!

Enjolras was woken from an incredibly peaceful sleep by a clicking noise near his feet. Reluctant to open his eyes, he curled closer to the warm body next to his. However, when he heard stifled giggles, he peered out of one eye and sat up with a start. 

'What'r you doing?' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Courfeyrac was perched on the end of the sofa, phone in hand and biting his lips to stop himself from laughing.   
Grantaire was evidently awake, and his hand was groping blindly in the air for something. He found Enjolras' shoulder and tugged him back down.

'Awwww you're so cute!' Courfeyrac cooed, putting a hand on his face in mock adoration. 'But really, did you have to do it on the sofa?' 

It appeared Grantaire had finally realised what was going on, and he finally opened his eyes. When he saw Courfeyrac, and realised he was naked probably, he gave a shriek, and promptly rolled off the sofa. Courfeyrac who was in the midst of getting up, doubled over in gales of laughter, pointing at Grantaire and gasping unintelligible words. 

'Get off the floor you moron.' Enjolras said and offered a hand to Grantaire.

'I'm not getting up till he's gone.' Said a voice from the floor. Enjolras sighed and threw a look at Courfeyrac, who had finally regained his breath, although his face was bright red.

'Fine, fine. But please, pick up your clothes because I am not going near them with a 50 foot pole.' He gave a dramatic shudder, and left, stepping daintily to avoid the clothes which, Enjolras admitted, had been strewn haphazardly over the floor.

'He's gone.' He told Grantaire, who crawled back onto the sofa as quickly as possible, dragging the blanket back over him. 

They lay there for a while, watching each other calmly and occasionally kissing. However, they stopped when it got a bit much, aware of Courfeyrac's presence in the other room.

Finally, Enjolras stood up off the sofa, stretching his body as best he could. He could feel Grantaire's eyes following the curve of his body, and was slightly proud. 

Almost an hour later, they finally emerged from the bathroom, after multiple knocks and complaints from Courfeyrac of, 'could you please not have sex in the shower because I want to use it and I do not want to be washing myself near your bodily fluids,' and 'FOR FUCKS SAKE HOW MUCH STAMINA DO YOU HAVE?' 

Eight shy grins, awkward bumping shoulders, and light kisses later, Grantaire said good by at the door, kissing Enjolras once more on the lips, only stopping when he saw Courfeyrac miming being sick behind them. 

Enjolras practically twirled back into the apartment, ignoring Courfeyrac's obvious eye rolls and incredulous looks.

'You've got it bad, don't you?' He finally said while Enjolras was making coffee.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He said loftily, but he turned and gave Courfeyrac a smile and a look, because they all knew he was pretty much head over heels.

Thinking about it again, he had no idea when it had happened. Maybe it had always been there, maybe it was the whole 'let's-pretend-we-had-sex-it'll-be-easy' thing and one thing let to another. Whatever it was, Enjolras regretted none of it. 

 

 

 

Except maybe letting Courfeyrac get away with posting those pictures on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So:  
> I CANNOT LOVE YOU ENOUGH IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING THIS, LIKE WOAH DUDES.   
> You are the best all of you, even you in the back  
> A grande merci beaucoup  
> Um, um if I have any ideas (or you have any really) maybe I'll do a few drabbles and add them on, because I could write a shitload more about these dumb characters.   
> Once again,  
> I love you (my sun and stars) ((moon of my life)) (((sorry, I like game of thrones)))


End file.
